


The Man Bun

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Heavenly Hairdressers 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hairdresser Gabriel, Kissing, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Neck Kissing, hairdresser!AU, man bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a hairdresser, Gabriel saw all types of hair; long hair, short hair, brightly coloured hair, curly hair, straight hair. Multiple different colours and styles, so it was inevitable that Gabriel would come across <i>that</i>. When he saw <i>it</i>, he just knew that he had to get Sam to try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Bun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/gifts).



> Wonderful, darling **[Janimoon](http://Janimoon.tumblr.com/)** : I am so sorry this is late. Like I said on Char's fic, 'I suck'. I hope you had a wonderful birthday and a marvelous year! You are so kind and thoughtful and seeing your name pop up on the Dicklings chat really brightens up my day. I hope you like your fic. <3

It took a while for Gabriel to persuade Sam to try out his idea.

 

Being a hairdresser, Gabriel saw all types of hair; long hair, short hair, brightly coloured hair, curly hair, straight hair. Multiple different colours and styles, so it was inevitable that Gabriel would come across _that_. When he saw _it_ , he just knew that he had to get Sam to try _it_ out. In all honestly, he wondered why he hadn’t thought of it before; it was the perfect solution to all of his and Sam’s hair troubles.

 

After the last (and only) attempt of Gabriel cutting Sam’s hair, he swore he would never do it again – not for all the kinky and vaguely exhibitionist sex in the shop’s storage room in the world. It was regretful, that was true, but so was destroying _art_. He just couldn’t find it within himself to commit that kind of blasphemy again.

 

So that left them with the same problem as before: Sam’s hair was always in the way, Gabriel refused to cut it and Sam wouldn’t use any other barber.

 

But now, _now_ Gabriel had the perfect solution. It was brilliant and Sam would _hate_ it at first but Gabriel knew he’d give in and try it, and like he said before, it took a while to persuade Sam of how great this idea actually was (because Gabriel was a genius thank you very much) but long story short, that’s how they found themselves sat in front of a mirror later than evening, critically inspecting Sam’s reflection, with Sam’s hair pulled up into a man bun.

 

Sam kept turning his head to admire the new hairdo from different angles. His crinkled his nose adorably as he looked. “I’m not sure if I like it Gabe.”

 

Gabriel curled a finger around one of the loose strands at the back, playfully tugging on it. “It looks adorable. Besides, it’s the answer to our prayers: you can stop bitching about it being in the way and I don’t have to cut it.”

 

“I don’t know.” Sam admitted, “Maybe I should just get it cut?”

 

“You do that and we’re getting divorced.” Gabriel replied, pulling an exaggerated frowny face so Sam could see him in the reflection.

 

Sam rolled his eyes fondly. “Gabe, we’re not married.”

 

“Not yet.” Gabriel grumbled, resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder.

 

Sam glanced down at the matching engagement rings that adorned both of their fingers and smiled warmly.

 

“No, not yet.” He agreed.

 

Without lifting his head from Sam’s shoulder, he turned his head and pressed gentle kisses to Sam’s nape. “I like the bun.”

 

Sam turned his head towards Gabriel’s and met his lips in a soft, if not awkwardly angled kiss. “Oh? You do, do you?”

 

“Uhuh.” Gabriel nipped lightly at Sam’s lips.

 

“I guess it’s alright.” Sam conceded between kisses, “I suppose I can try it out of for the rest of the day.”

 

Gabriel grinned into the kiss, the feeling of victory thrumming through his veins. _The man bun was staying._ He’d always believed in the power of positive reinforcement – he was glad it was paying off.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank God, the Universe and Gen Padalecki for making **[this](http://41.media.tumblr.com/40bc6a8b02b2792a5ea2e2a5d67cf8d8/tumblr_npwy4egS8V1tjusryo4_500.jpg)** exist. 
> 
> The Heavenly Hairdresser 'verse returns with vengeance. Honestly I'm surprised I hadn't written this before now, but Jani said she really like this 'verse and I just _knew_ what I had to do.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , to see updates on fics or to leave me a prompt - or feel free just to send me a message and chat about Sabriel. :)


End file.
